


Spell-casting

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Spacedogs! [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, disgusting fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel brings over an old console and some games. Adam isn't impressed - at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell-casting

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff that needed out~ I love these boys so much ♥♥

Nigel shouldered into the apartment carrying a large black plastic bag in one hand and a steaming paper cup of coffee in the other. Adam looked up from his laptop curiously, noting that the man was thirty-five minutes late, but his scruffy face looked pleased and he was whistling a pleasant tune, so Adam shrugged it off in favor of returning to his show. However he found himself far too curious when Nigel strode over to their large flat-screen TV after setting his coffee aside. First it was because the man was wearing Adam’s favorite tight black jeans, so when Nigel crouched the pull of muscles along his thighs and backside was enough to make his stomach curl, so he peeked over the top of the laptop surreptitiously and bit his bottom lip. Second, because he didn’t want to come off as rude, as he was far more interested in Nigel than he was in whatever he’d brought.

“Forgot I had all this shit,” Nigel was muttering as he puttered around. “Nothing extreme, but I figured ‘hey, why not’.”

“What is it?” Adam asked around a gulp he hope wasn’t audible.

“An old gaming console I had kicking around at the shitshack,” the man answered, and he stood up finally and walked back over to the table to snatch up his coffee.

Nigel ran a hand through his hair languidly, closing his eyes as he sipped at the hot beverage. He turned the movement into a stretch, reaching high with one hand and causing his black button-down shirt to ride up a tiny bit, and he smirked inwardly as he felt Adam’s gaze caressing his body. The little dork was insatiable. But Nigel loved it.

“Got a few games,” Nigel said as he finished his stretch and wandered back over to the bag he’d left on the floor.

When he stood again, Adam closed his laptop resolutely, intent on distracting the other man, the console and the games far from his mind. Nigel looked sinfully attractive tonight, well, he _always_ did, but tonight Adam felt as if there was something different about the way the man looked. He couldn’t figure it out, but he also wasn’t going to let it bother him right now. Plus, Nigel was late and it had cut into their cuddling time, which wasn’t something Adam was entirely pleased about.

“Can we cuddle now?” he asked pertly, blue eyes shining, and he pulled his legs up onto the couch and hugged his knees against his chest as he waited for Nigel to come closer.

“Can we- Adam, have some patience,” the man snickered, smirk showing sharp teeth briefly. “I’ll be over there in a second, sweetheart.”

“You were late, I don’t want to wait anymore,” Adam groused.

Nigel covered his laugh behind his hand as he faked a cough. Adorable little Adam, curled up on the couch and pouting like a child. It was moments like these that the scruffy man considered himself incredibly lucky. They were two people who had found each other in life when they both needed it the most, and the bond between them was unbreakable. And it didn’t matter how long they had been or would be together, Nigel found himself falling in love with the smaller man time and time again every day he got to look at that boyish face.

“Alright, you fuckin’ sook,” the older man teased. 

He snapped the first several buttons open on his shirt, discarding the pile of games he had taken out of the bag. They landed with a clatter on the coffee table in front of the couch, which Nigel hopped over effortlessly before he knelt on the couch in front of Adam, setting a knee on either side of smaller legs that he stretched out from their sulking position against the smaller man’s chest. He smoothed the frown from his brow with a stroke of his thumb as he held his weight over him, smirking at the tiny sound of contentment Adam made into his hand as it drew away.

“I am not a ‘sook’,” Adam muttered, but he smiled up at Nigel happily anyway, and the older man barked out a laugh before he leaned down to capture pink lips in a chaste but loving kiss.

Adam purred happily and was quick to tangle his hands into his lover’s hair, small fingers scratching pleasantly along the other’s scalp. He noticed that the man had showered before coming over, which he often did do, but tonight Adam reveled in the scent of a freshly-cleaned Nigel, taking in the musky and masculine smell when he pulled away from the kiss to bury his face against a densely furred chest. He rubbed his nose into the curls, knowing Nigel had undone the top of his shirt just for this very reason. Above him, he heard Nigel grumble happily.

“Maybe not, but you’re something,” Nigel said, before he moved them both.

With a small sound of surprise, Adam found himself laying on top of the other man, who had thrown himself onto the couch without preamble, dragging the smaller man with him as if he weighed nothing. They settled comfortably, Adam on his belly and Nigel on his back, with the older man wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller one in a loving embrace. Nose returned to Nigel’s chest, Adam nuzzled into his warmth and let out a soft sigh, body relaxing as they caught up on their cuddle time. He was thankful that Nigel understood him so well, and if luck were a real thing, he’d consider himself in possession of a whole lot of it.

“I love you,” Adam said to Nigel’s chest hairs.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Nigel said softly, scruffy face pulled into an adoring expression as he looked down at Adam’s head, moving one of his hands to rub up and down the other’s back.

“Promise?” voice small now, Adam stopped nuzzling to look up at his lover seriously.

“Promise,” the older man bestowed a kiss on Adam’s forehead before those brows could frown again, and then carded his hand through soft curls as the little man laid his head back down.

Nigel kept watch as Adam’s body relaxed into sleep, knowing that he’d wake up soon warm and squirming and excited to do much more than cuddle. It may have been like clockwork, but it was always just as amazing to Nigel, and he didn’t give a toss about anything or anyone else when he had a star of his very own.

*

The next day found Adam sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the television, that alone something unheard of, and Nigel blinked himself awake and strode closer. The younger man had selected a fantasy role-playing game, and had apparently become entirely immersed in it, and Nigel sat down on the couch and sipped his coffee as he watched the character on the screen blowing shit up with fire and ice and electricity. He’d tried to get Adam’s attention twice already, but gave up quickly, content to watch him play the game and have his fun.

Three days later, after stopping only to eat and use the bathroom, Adam returned to the game faithfully, barely sparing a nuzzle for his slightly astounded lover. A week passed, and Nigel regretted ever digging up the fucking console in the first place.


End file.
